


Castiel's Grace

by texting_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Grace, F/M, Metatron being a bitch, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Rewritten work, angel grace, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: Season 10, Episode 17; Inside ManAlternative to Metatron having hidden Castiel's grace in a book;He's hidden it in the Reader.Castiel comes to retrieve what is his, but hesitates after seeing what that would mean.In the end, sacrifices are made.-





	Castiel's Grace

„Your grace - there’s still something left! -I can bring you to it!“

 

It had been some time since Metatron had said, _cried out_ these words and Castiel had listened.  
He had listened to the scribe of god once again, but this time, he was the powerful one.  
So when he stopped at the address Metatron had given him and looked out to the small house with the bright windows, he had a good feeling.

The scribe, ripped off his holy powers, snored in the backseat.  
He had eventually gone silent after a few hours, after the sun had begun to rise and he had experienced the downsides of being human for the first time.  
And after some hours more, he had fallen asleep.  
The angel looked back at his fellow and decided to leave him there but lock the car.  
As a fairly weak human, Metatron couldn’t do much damage to it.

Now Castiel focused on the dark red door and the white cobblestone path leading up to it.  
He got stopped by a small wooden gate, at which he looked down a bit puzzled before opening it and going through.  
In no time he was at the door and rang the bell.  
He blinked and the door got opened by – a young woman.  
He saw it immediately.  
The white light in her chest, pulsing in sync with her heartbeat.  
And he knew what it meant.  
As he first made eye-contact with you, his eyes were full of sorrow.

 

-

 

„Where is he?“ You asked Sam, having been looking everywhere for the trenchcoat-wearing angel.  
„Guess in the one of the guest-rooms.“ Pause. „He’s getting worse, ya know. Maybe his grace…“  
A sigh escaped your lips, because you knew what Sam meant, and that he was right.  
It was dire time Castiel got the bit of grace back Metatron had stored inside your heart and soul. You had come to that conclusion as well.

 

A soft knock on his door.  
„Castiel?“

He sat on the bed, elbows on his knees, glancing up out of red-rimmed eyes as your head peaked into his room.  
„Yes? You want to see me?“ His posture straightened but his shoulders almost immediately slumped down again.  
„Hey..“ You said, closing the door behind you and pulling the hem of your sleeves over your hands. „Been a rough day, huh.“  
You tried to smile.  
„I’ve had worse.“ Came the sincere answer. You chuckled and looked down.

Deep breath.

„Look, I know you get worse every day that passes without having your grace,“ You started.  
The angel looked up, blue eyes shining at the mention of his grace, but also fear-filled with what you were about to say or do.

„A-and I have decided I can’t live with the knowledge that I stand between you and what’s rightfully yours. I don’t want to live like this! These past weeks I got to know what you and the brothers do, and it’s… scary, crazy, totally screwed up work but in the big picture? They do so much good. And I’ve talked to them about what you did in the past? And though it wasn’t always what I would’ve done, it was okay how it turned out in the end. And therefore I have decided I’ll willingly give my life so you can continue to do your best.“

„That’s… very generous of you. But- “  
„No!“  
He looked up at your sudden outburst.  
„…No.“ You repeated, more collected.

You sank to your knees in front of him, took a hold on his hands and looked up in his face.  
„I trust you, Castiel. And I can’t keep something from you that burns every time it comes in contact with you because it is a part of you. Metatron put it inside me for this very reason! To keep it from you. And you need it back.“  
You place one of his hands over the spot where his grace was moving against its cage of flesh, bone and soul, trying to get to the fingertips that lay against skin.  
The touch had nothing sexual on it, was purely to feel, check, if it was still there.

And it was.

It almost hurt too much, look at his face, half happy, half sad, torn in conflict about the human that carried the grace.  
„Do you feel it?“ You whispered. His eyes had a golden shimmer. „It’s reaching out for you. Do it. I know you can. Meet it halfway.“  
A single tear escaped your eye and rolled down your cheek as you pressed his hand harder against your torso.  
His eyes met yours and they screamed with sorrow and pain.

 

And then his fingers glided into the bones and flesh, parted fabrics of your very being, and your blood-curling scream rung in his ears, but then his fingers touched warmth, familiar, beautiful warmth, and it slipped out of your body into his hand and lay there before it disintegrated into his body.

 

Sam and Dean came running for you, but as they turned around the corner into Castiel’s room, you were long gone. They only saw Castiel, bend down over your motionless corpse, pressing his lips to your temple.  
„I will visit you in Heaven.“ He whispered, and Dean pretended not to hear.

„I will find you and make it up to you.“  
But he knew he could never repay what it meant carrying an angels essence for so long, protecting it, keeping it, nurturing it.  
But he wanted to try.  
Somehow he would.


End file.
